1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to managing information for one or more of electronic devices.
2. Background
Modern mobile terminals perform many functions in addition to voice and data communications. These functions include capturing images and video using a camera, recording audio, and playing music files and games. As these and other functions become more prevalent, improvements are needed to better manage and output information to users.